The Crimson Hood, a Sylvari Thief
by Rynnelsa
Summary: Rynn Tealeaf, a 14 year old Sylvari elf, is secretly a renowned Sylvari thief known as the Crimson Hood. She finds that she there is barely anyone to steal from in Caledon Forest and decides to challenge herself. She sets off on an journey to steal from the Nightmare Court. Reviews Appreciated!
1. Chapter 1: Rynn Tealeaf

Guild Wars 2 fanfic. This fanfic in the world of Tyria – Based on Guild Wars 2. Hope you like it!

A small, thin Sylvari elf outfitted in crimson and black leather armor was sprinting across Caledon Forest. She carried three small pouches of gold pieces. No doubt she was a thief because of her expression. She had a look of worried, excited, and troublesome written on her look.

Three juvenile fern hounds were chasing after her. She must have stolen from the fern hound breeder. Because of her petite frame, she ran much faster than the hounds. She was already at the main town before the fern hounds even saw the clearing. But, by then she was clothed in her town clothes and looked like a young, innocent teenager. Not suspected of stealing at all.

Her name was Rynn Tealeaf. She looked the age of 14 and wore scarlet red and lime green colored leaves as her town clothes. Her eyes were snow white and her hair was short, leafy and bright red. She has a childish face. But what no one knew was that she was secretly a renowned Sylvari thief. When she put the crimson and black armor on, Rynn was no longer "Rynn"; she was the "Crimson Hood". The Crimson Hood was renowned among all Sylvari, maybe not amazing to the adults of the Caledon Forest, but among the tiny Sylvari children, she was a role model, an idol, a celebrity, a superhero.

As Rynn walked around, unsuspectedly, the hounds got to the clearing, lost. She knew they had no idea where she had gone. Her trail went to a dead end. Rynn was sure they would never find out she was the Crimson Hood.

It wasn't long after that the fern hound breeder and his wife came running after them. They were upset and pacing around the forest. They both walked past Rynn four times each. Rynn would giggle each time they passed and they would look behind them and give her a bewildered look. By the end of the day, there was news that Crimson Hood had struck again, stealing from the fern hound breeder this time.

When Rynn saw the Sylvari newspaper get passed around the next morning, she was ecstatic and was anxious to read the headline about the Crimson Hood. The only thing was the Crimson Hood wasn't even on the front page.

_How could this even be? Everyone was talking about it the night before. _Rynn thought. _Perhaps the author had forgotten or hadn't heard the news yet. _

Rynn saw that she still needed to do better as a thief. She needed to be on the front page! She wanted the people to talk about her "crimes. She wanted to be known. She wanted to be seen as one that could not be tamed. She had only come out of the dream only one or two moons ago. Yet, her acts were obviously bad enough; the Crimson Hood became a wanted criminal and a child's favorite villain.

As she pondered her time in her little tree house, she thought about who she should trouble tomorrow. She walked over to a small dresser and opened the bottom drawer and that's where her armored lay. In her desk across the room held her daggers, short swords, crossbows, pistols, throwing knives, and short bows. Rynn took out her town map. She marked the places she already stole from this week. Boy, oh boy. She had stolen from almost everyone that week! _Well maybe I could challenge myself this week…I will steal from the Nightmare Court! _

Rynn thought this was a good idea. The next morning, she gathered enough provisions to last her a week just in case anything would delay her from coming back. Luckily, Rynn didn't have any other Sylvari friends to tell that she was to leave that morning. Many Sylvari adults seldom thought of the young teenage Sylvari. She packed her armor and weapons and head off.


	2. Chapter 2: The Guard at Nightmare Court

**Guild Wars 2 fanfic…In the world of Tyria. Hope you like it!**

It had been two days since Rynn, who is secretly the Crimson Hood, head off from her home town. With only three days' worth of provisions, she knew she had to steal something important but not noticeable right away.

She had reached the Nightmare Court borders. There were guards posted at clever places. Rynn, stealthily, equipped her armor and her weapons. Foolishly, she tried to sneak past the single guard. He heard a creak and peeked into the brush only a few feet away. He moved a branch and saw the snow white eyes of the Crimson Hood. The guard instantly pulled his staff and aimed it at her. She crept out the brush with her hands behind her back. Crimson Hood had her pistols live and ready to be shot. The guard stepped lowered the staff and stepped closer to her.

"Who are you?" he whispered.

"I am the Crimson Hood. Does the Nightmare Court not know of me?" She replied. She hoped her charm would override any aggressive actions he would be planning against her.

"We know well who you are. Why do you come here? It is known that the Nightmare Court cannot be stolen from. Many thieves like you came to steal our plans or our treasure. Surely you won't make the same mistake they did. You will turn back to where you came from and steal from other residents of Caledon Forest. Am I correct?" He gave her a devious look afterward.

_Is he trying to mesmerize me? _Rynn thought. No matter what she would not let some guard talk her out of her most daring adventure. She sheathed her pistols.

"No, you aren't. You will take me to your center tower and help me with my feat...and...Thieves? Like me? Stealing plans? Sounds like a plan." She hoped her charm was working. The guard looked away for a moment.

"At what price? You have, of course, figured out a way to pay me, right? It is a hard bargain to ask me to betray my own…" he stuttered for a moment, "…my own people." Rynn hadn't planned that far ahead yet.

_What do I give him?! If it weren't for me being Crimson Hood, I would be living in the slums of the city! _Rynn stood there, contemplating what to bargain.

"I will…umm…supply you with half the treasures I make over the next two months."

He nodded in thought. The guard stood there for a moment. He looked around and whispered back.

"Okay…Here's a map of our base." He looked away. "You better get out of here before someone comes. The other guards make rounds and one of them coming to my post in a few minutes." Rynn stood there in disbelief.

_He's just going to brush me off like a bug? Not even going to fight back or anything? Jeez, this guy was easy. _She thought. Rynn snatched the map and stuffed it into her ebony black leather boot. She pulled a throwing knife off her belt and stabbed him in his thigh. She pulled the small knife out quickly and retreated to the brush.

He yelped in pain and fell down to his good knee. He placed his hand lightly around the wound. All of a sudden his leg was patched with a magic bandage.

_He's a…a Mesmer! _Rynn thought. She pulled the map out of her boot and tried to figure out where her location was when she looked behind her and the guard was behind her. In a matter of three seconds, his hand was around her neck and her daggers were held at his throat. The guard sighed. He released his hands away from her neck.

"You don't know where you are on the map, do you?" He chuckled. "Look, I've wanted to get away from this place for a while and I'm guessing you're going to be my one-way ticket out of here, and probably the only one I will have for a long time. Please. When you get me out of here, we can just forget about each other. And I promise to not interfere with any more of your crimes."

Rynn lowered the daggers but she didn't sheathe them. _I guess I could use some help around here._ She thought.

"All right. But after I get what I need and leave this Nightmare Court post, we split." Rynn's eyes pierced into the guard's. He simply nodded. "Okay show me the way to the main tower."

He came out of the brush and Rynn stealthily followed him. Luckily, no one saw her. A few minutes later, one of the guards that circle their camp walked past Rynn and the guard. Her heart skipped a beat – she doubted the other guard would suspect her being there but she wasn't quite sure. The Nightmare Court was completely different from any person or organization she had stolen from before.

There were only a few more yards before they reached the main tower.

**Hope you liked it! Reviews are appreciated! **


End file.
